Nothing's Impossible
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Three teenagers become super powered government agents, using their newly acquired skills to outwit the voluptuous villianess, the Siren
1. Prologue

Nothing's Impossible

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a small rewrite of my original story. A lot of the information in this story is completely made up, such as the Impossibles real names, the city Megatropolis, The Secret Security Headquarters, and how they got their powers, since these things were never mentioned in the original Hanna-Barbera cartoon. As far as the characters go, The Impossibles, Big D, and Professor Questology are Hanna-Barbera's. Everyone else is mine._

It was a normal night in the city of Megatropolis. Our story opens at the State University, in the science lab. Inside, Professor Jerry McDonald, one of State U's most brilliant young minds, was perfecting a formula of his. The formula was capable of getting rid of the common allergy. Jerry had been testing it on a lab mouse, who had sinus troubles. Finally, he was about to perfect it.

"Well, Freddy, let's see if we can't unclog your sinuses a little," he said.

Jerry picked up the mouse and stuck the syringe in his leg. Then he put Freddy back in his cage. Two minutes later, the results happened. Freddy sniffed around his cage, but he didn't sound so stuffed up. Then Jerry opened the cage door, took the mouse out, and put him in the maze he had created for Freddy and the other lab mice. There was a small piece of cheese in the center of the maze. The mice were supposed to use their sense of smell to lead them to the cheese, but Freddy never could make it, until now. In fact, he was faster than all the other lab mice.

"That's incredible," Jerry said, looking at his stop watch. "Freddy, you've completed the maze faster than any other lab mouse!"

Jerry picked up Freddy and put him back in the cage. Then he poured his formula into a test tube. He was thrilled that it worked. All he had to do now was present it to the science department as soon as possible, and then he'd use himself as a test subject. He had allergies of his own, and there were times when his own sinuses drove him crazy.

"And they said it couldn't be done," he said.

"What couldn't be done, Jerry?" another science professor, Milton Questology, asked, coming in.

"Hi, Professor Questology," Jerry said. "I was just working on my allergy theory. I've created the solution to all allergies."

"Is it like an antihistamine?"

"No, this you only have to take once. I've already tested it on Freddy, and all I need now is a little presentation time."

"I think we can arrange that. I have to tell you, Jerry, if this formula works, it could make millions."

"Great. I'll start cleaning up here."

Professor Questology nodded, and walked off. Jerry proceeded cleaning up the lab. As he was putting the test tubes away, someone entered the room.

"Professor McDonald?" a deep, sensuous voice asked. That sort of sent shivers up Jerry's spine. He turned around and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She was about the average height for a woman. She had a pretty face, flaming red hair, and a body that looked like it wouldn't quit. Her skin tight black cat suit showed off her figure very well. Jerry gulped.

"Yeah?" he asked, staring at this woman.

"I hear you have a formula on your hands," the woman said.

"Well, yeah. See, it's supposed to cure allergies. Get rid of them for good."

"I'll bet a formula like that is worth a million dollars."

"If it works, it could be. Who are you anyway?"

"Little ol' me? They call me The Siren."

"The Siren? How come they call you that?"

The Siren laughed, and took her amulet in her hands. It looked like an ordinary red stone in a gold setting. Jerry looked at it. Suddenly, it began to mist, and the strangest sound came out of it. It sounded like singing, but there were no words. Just a hypnotic melody. Jerry was entranced. He dropped a couple of empty test tubes on the floor, smashing them to pieces. He felt dizzy, and then passed out. The Siren let go of her amulet and pulled the young professor off the ground.

"You and I have places to go, McDonald," she said. "The city will pay handsomely for that formula of yours!"

At that moment, Professor Questology came back into the room, upon hearing the crash of the test tubes.

"Jerry, I heard a crash," he said. "I was wondering . . . . ."

The professor stopped suddenly when he saw the Siren standing in the middle of the lab, holding the unconscious young scientist.

"The Siren," he said.

"Glad you recognize me," the Siren said. "However, we must be going."

With that, the Siren used her amulet to disappear into thin air. Professor Questology then ran to the nearest phone and dialed the Secret Security Headquarters (SSH for short). He was an old friend of the chief of SSH, Big D. His secretary, Phyllis Dawson, answered the phone.

"Secret Security Headquarters," she said.

"Phyllis, I need to talk to Big D," Professor Questology said. "It's an emergency!"

"I'll put you through right away," Phyllis said. She pushed a couple of buttons and then rang the chief. "Big D, Professor Questology is on line two. He says it's an emergency."

"Put him on," Big D replied.

Phyllis pushed another couple of buttons and transferred the call.

"Big D, this is an emergency," Professor Questology said. "The Siren broke into the science lab here at State University. She took off with Professor McDonald, just as he finished creating a million dollar formula."

"I'll put my agents on it right away," Big D said, hanging up the phone. Then he pushed an intercom button. "Phyllis, I need you in here, as well as Mike and Reggie."

"Yes sir," Phyllis said. Then she pushed another intercom button. "Attention please! Would Mike Rogers and Reggie Johnson come to the chief's office please?"

Mike Rogers, SSH's chief mechanic, dropped a wrench and abandoned the car he was working on. Reggie Johnson, SSH's top inventor, stopped what he was doing and dashed for the chief's office. They met Phyllis in the office, and walked inside.

"What's up, Big D?" Mike asked.

"We have a problem," Big D said. "The Siren has struck. She uses her amulet to hypnotize people and knock them out and then she steals from them. We need to put our top agents on the job."

"But boss, all of our agents are no match for the Siren!" Reggie shouted.

"Besides, they're all out on other cases," Phyllis said.

"Then we'll just have to recruit some new agents," Big D replied. "Some that may be able to handle the Siren. I want the three of you to work on that."

"Yes sir!" Mike, Reggie, and Phyllis shouted, saluting. The three of them left the office.

"How are we going to recruit new agents?" Reggie asked. "Especially ones that can handle the Siren?"

"Nobody can handle the Siren!" Mike shouted. "That's doin' the impossible!"


	2. The Low Keys and the  Chem Lab Explosion

Megatropolis High School, the morning after the Siren struck at State U. It was a Monday, the start of a new week. Three boys walked up to the front of the school. One was a blond, one had black hair, and the third was a redhead. The three of them carried guitar cases. They were a band, and they called themselves the Low Keys, at least until they could think of a better name. They were looking at a sign on the wall, advertising a school dance. They needed a band to perform, and auditions were all that week.

"This is our chance to make it big, fellas," the blond, Calvin Collins, said. He was the lead singer of the group.

"I just hope we get the gig," Franklin McAlister (Franky for short), the black-haired one, said, taking his guitar out of the case. "We need all the exposure we can get!"

"Especially since we're not too popular in this school," Mark Mills, the redhead, replied. "The kids don't like us."

"I can't imagine why, though," Franky said, shrugging. The Low Keys walked into the school and down the hall.

The other kids just stared at them, as usual. The Low Keys weren't that different from the other kids. They liked rock and roll music, pizza, and had a thing for girls, like all sixteen-year-old boys. They couldn't figure out what the other kids didn't like about them. It was probably because they were smart. Not super smart, or on a genius level, but smart enough to get good grades. They were also athletic. Calvin was on the track team, Franky was on the swim team, and Mark was on the volleyball team. They excelled in those, as well as math, science, and English. Despite the fact that the three of them were good looking, no girl at school would give them a second thought.

Everybody thought they were too perfect. They didn't know their lives outside of school. Calvin was constantly in the shadow of his two older sisters (who were twenty-seven and twenty-three), and was also often showed up by his ten-year-old sister, and being the only boy in a family full of girls is not the easiest thing in the world. Mark's parents had been divorced since he was four, and lived with his father, stepmother, and three-year-old half brother, while his older sister lived in Maine with their mother, stepfather, and stepsiblings. Franky lived with a woman named Mathilda Templeton, whom he referred to as "Aunt Tillie." He had been left on the front stoop of a children's home, and his adopted parents had been killed in a car crash when he was three. They weren't perfect, but the kids at school didn't care. To them, the Low Keys were perfect, and they hated it.

Anyway, the boys walked along the hall, glancing at the rest of the kids staring at them, pointing, and whispering.

"I wish they wouldn't do that," Mark said.

"Man, this is a drag," Franky groaned. "Every day they do this to us."

"Don't worry about it, fellas," Calvin said. "We'll win 'em over after we win the band contest."

"I hope so," Mark said. "Speaking of which, when's our audition?"

"Wednesday after school," Calvin replied.

"Wednesday's sports day, so it's not like a regular school," Franky said, stopping at his locker. "We've all got to show up for our teams. Hey, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Mark said, heading for his locker. Calvin did the same. The three of them weren't in many classes together, only Chemistry and History. The boys separated, at least until third period, which was chemistry.

The day went on as usual. The boys sat in their classes, listened to lectures, took notes, that sort of thing. Other kids practically fell asleep during the classes. Chemistry came along. The teacher, Mr. Arnold, lectured about an experiment that the class would perform the next day.

"Maybe we'll get to blow up the school!" the captain of the football team, Matt "Ox" Donahue, called out. Half the kids laugh.

"You guys wonder why they call him Ox?" Calvin asked.

"He's got the brain of an ox," Franky muttered.

Too true. Ox was about as dumb as they come, but he was big and strong, hence why he was the captain of the football team. The bell rang finally. The Low Keys headed for Calvin's house, in order to practice. The three of them took their guitars into the basement, plugged them into a couple of amplifiers and started. Calvin's father, George, didn't mind the music, since he's a musician himself. His wife, Martha, walked over to him, since he was listening to the boys practice.

"Sound good?" she asked.

"Yep," George said. "They're a shoe in for the band contest."

"I'll admit they're good, but I don't think you should get their hopes up, George."

"I know, and I won't. But I think they're a shoe in."

Martha shrugged and listened along with George. The boys practiced for the entire afternoon. After awhile, they finally climbed up the stairs, carrying the guitar cases.

"You guys sounded great," George said. "You're a shoe in for the contest!"

"George!" Martha shouted, nudging him in the ribs.

"It's okay, Mrs. Collins," Franky said. "I know we shouldn't get our hopes up, but I have a feeling that this is gonna be our big break!"

"Don't bet on there being a record producer there," Martha said.

"One contest always leads to another," Calvin said. "One of these days, you'll see our name in lights. The Low Keys, live at the London Palladium."

"We have to think of a better band name though," Franky said. "Because the Low Keys stinks!"

"Yeah, who came up with it anyway?" Calvin asked.

"You did," Mark and Franky said in unison.

"Oh yeah."

School went on same as usual the next day. Chemistry class was the highlight, or so some kids thought. Mr. Arnold told the kids to get into groups and work with a set of the chemicals. Ox and the other members of the football team were going crazy, yelling around, pouring in the chemicals at any level.

"If they're not careful, they could do some serious damage," Calvin said.

"If it'll get us out of school, I'm all for whatever they do over there," Franky said. "Chemistry is not my thing."

"Mine either," Mark replied. "These chemicals we're working with are potentially dangerous, aren't they?"

"They could be if you're not careful," Calvin replied.

Mark and Franky nodded. The three boys adjusted their safety goggles and began pouring in the chemicals. Mark picked up one of the test tubes and began to slowly pour it into the mix. However, Ox and the rest of the football team in the class chose that moment to start running around like crazy, yelling and whooping it up. Mr. Arnold was out of the room at the time. Ox ran by Mark, Calvin, and Franky, and ended up knocking into all three of them. Mark lurched forward, and poured the chemicals in to fast.

"Watch out!" Franky shouted.

"Mark!" Calvin yelled.

Too late. The chemicals were in, and it was one heck of a dangerous mix. It began to bubble over like crazy. That wasn't the worst of it. A couple of the other kids ran over to see what was going on with the chemical mix.

"What did you guys do?" one girl asked.

"Mess up," Franky said. "What's it look like?"

"So you guys aren't perfect after all, huh?" a boy asked.

"Looks like it," Calvin said with a shrug.

"Well, what do you know?" a girl who was on the cheerleading team said. She accidently knocked another one of the chemicals into the mix, and that particular mix was potentially dangerous. The concoction began bubbling and fizzing like a tablet of Alka-Seltzer in a glass of water. Pretty soon, it began to smoke.

"Oh no!" Mark yelled.

"Hit the deck!" Franky shouted. "It's gonna blow!"

KA-BOOM! The entire science lab blew up. Smoke flew all over the place. All the kids began talking at once, trying to get out of the hallway. It was mass confusion.

"Ox, this is all your fault!" the cheerleader shouted.

"Why me!" Ox shouted. "They were the ones who were mixing up that junk!"

"Yeah, well if you weren't running around like a mad man . . . ." Franky started.

"Hold it!" Mark yelled. "Who cares who's fault it was? We've got to get out of here!"

Fumes from the chemicals made it nearly impossible to breathe. Everyone was in a mad rush to get out of the lab as fast as they could. Once everybody was out, pandemonium struck. A lot of kids were coughing because of the smoke. The fire department had to be called in order to put out the fire, and clear the smoke. Needless to say, school was canceled for the rest of the day. Parents came by to pick up their kids and make sure they were okay.

"How the heck did this happen?!" Tillie shouted.

"A chemical spill," Franky said, stifling a cough. He, Mark, and Calvin had been coughing their heads off since the explosion.

"At least nobody was hurt, that's the main thing," Ken Mills, Mark's father, replied.

"There may have been some slight smoke inhalation, but no one was hurt," Mark said.

"Amen to that!" Calvin's twenty-three-year-old sister, Reine (pronounced "rain"), shouted. "Boy, chemistry sure changed since I went to high school."

"It's changed a lot since I was in high school, too," Martha replied, looking at the destroyed science wing. "We're just glad you boys got out alive!"

"All the kids did," Calvin replied.

"Hey, let's split," Franky said. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, me neither," Mark replied.

"That makes it unanimous," Calvin said.

"Yeah, let's go," Ken said. "It's been a long day."

The boys agreed on that one. But little did they know their lives were about to change.


	3. Super Powers

The next day, the school had a sports day planned, and they were still going on with it, although the science wing of the building blew up. Tillie wasn't so sure Franky should participate, considering what had happened the day before.

"Look, I just felt a little sick yesterday," he replied. "I feel fine now. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" Tillie asked. "Because I can call you in sick today if you want."

"I'm fine, Aunt Tillie. I have an obligation to thee swim team, remember? No problem."

"Okay. If you feel up to it."

"I do."

"Sorry I can't be there."

"That's okay. I know you're busy and all. See you guys after school!"

With that, Franky ran out the door with his stuff. He met Calvin and Mark on the way to school, and they had their gear with them. But the three of them didn't look very pumped for sports day.

"You guys look like you lost your last friend," Franky said.

"Yeah, we know," Calvin said. "And there's a good reason for that."

"What?" Franky asked.

"Well . . . ." Mark said. "Something weird's going on with the two of us."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Show him, Calvin."

Calvin put down his gear and jumped into the air. Franky stared at him in awe. Calvin had jumped at least fifteen feet into the air, but that's not what surprised Franky. What surprised Franky was that Calvin's legs somehow curled into a giant spring when he jumped.

"That's impossible!" he shouted once Calvin landed. He dropped his stuff on the ground in shock after that.

"And that's not all," Mark said. "Watch this!"

Mark then bent his legs slightly, and in a split second, he duplicated himself, like a human Xerox machine. Then he retracted the duplicates.

"I must need glasses," Franky said. "That was just too weird."

Franky shook his head, convinced he had lost all his marbles completely, after seeing that. He bent down to pick up his bag, but once he was slightly bent over, something happened. He turned straight from solid to liquid. Mark and Calvin stared at him, as if they too had lost their marbles. After a little bit, Franky emerged back into solid form.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You turned from solid to liquid," Mark said. "Talk about impossible!"

"What do we do now?" Calvin asked.

"Go to school, I guess," Mark said, shrugging. "We've got obligations to our teams. Maybe we can keep this under control."

"I hope so," Franky said. "Come on."

The boys headed for school, not knowing what exactly lay ahead. At any rate, the high school was jammed with kids and parents. It was a whole Olympics type of thing. Everybody was ready for the main events. First up was the thirty meter dash (or was it thirty yard dash?) At any rate, the race involved hurtles. Calvin went over to the starting line and got ready. His parents, and all three sisters (Sue, Reine, and Courtney), were sitting in the crowd, cheering him on. Sue and Reine were track stars when they were in high school, and had won gold medals for the thirty meter (or yard) dash.

"Calvin's a shoe in," Sue said. "He's been training for weeks."

"Think he'll win this race?" Franky asked.

"Of course he'll win!" Reine shouted. "He's our brother, isn't he?"

Franky looked at Mark and shrugged. The starting gun went off. The runners started on the race, and jumped over the hurtles. Calvin quickly took over the lead, due to the fact that his legs had turned into a giant spring again. It did that whenever he jumped, and because of that, he was jumping over those hurtles higher than the other racers. Mark, Franky, Reine, and Sue shot too their feet and began shouting and cheering and that sort of thing.

"Go, bro, go!" Sue shouted.

"He's so far in front, he can't lose!" Franky yelled.

"Come on, Calvin!" Mark cheered.

After the last hurtle, Calvin bounced (literally) across the finish line. His sisters and his friends began to yell and cheer again.

"The winner of the thirty yard" (or meter) "dash is Calvin Collins!" the announcer replied.

"Yahoo!" Reine shouted. "A Collins family tradition lives on!"

"Way to go, little bro!" Sue shouted.

"Thanks, guys," Calvin said to his sisters.

"Hey, that weird bounce thing came in handy, didn't it?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, it sure did!" Calvin shouted.

"Hold it a minute, folks!" the announcer said. "We just got a video tape of the race from the AV department. We'll go to the video tape."

"I don't like the sound of this," Reine said.

The referee and the announcer watched the video tape in the announcer's booth, along with the Audio/Visual technician. They were watching Calvin on the tape like hawks, since all he did was bounce.

"Looks to me like he had springs on his feet," the referee said.

"I think you're right," the announcer said, and he turned on his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, there's been a slight change. Calvin Collins is disqualified from this and all other events for cheating. The new winner of the race is Doug Matthews!"

A roar went through the crowd as Doug Matthews (who crossed the finish line second) went to accept the gold medal. Sue, Reine, Mark, and Franky were ready to tear the ref and the announcer apart for that rule.

"He didn't cheat, you dopes!" Reine shouted.

"They're a bunch of meanies," Courtney said, pouting.

"Boy, that's justice for you," Sue said. "Just 'cause you were bouncing all over the place . . . . . oooh, I've got a good mind to . . . ."

"Forget it, Sue," Calvin said. "You can't do much about the situation. I'm disqualified and that's that."

"Yeah, but it's not fair," Franky said. "You won that race fair and square!"

"Speaking of races," Mark said. "I think yours is up next, Franky."

"Oh yeah," Franky said. "I've got to get to the locker room. See you guys later."

"Good luck," Calvin said.

Franky ran off. Within minutes, Reine, Sue, Calvin, and Mark were now sitting in the bleachers inside the gym, waiting for the swim race to start. Basically what the contestants were supposed to do was swim to one side of the pool, swim back, and swim again to the opposite side. It was basically a three lap race. The starting whistle blew, and Franky and the rest of the swimmers dove into the water and took off. Franky had a pretty good head start. He hadn't realized it, but he turned into liquid the minute he dove into the water. He was also going so fast, nobody could really see him.

"Looks like this is another weird thing that could work out well," Mark said.

"Provided nobody notices," Calvin said.

Three laps later, Franky popped out of the water. The whistle blew again to signal the end of the event.

"The winner, Franklin McAlister!" the announcer shouted.

"Hold it a second!" second place winner, Todd Andrews shouted. "Did you see how fast he was going! I saw the whole thing! It looked like he actually turned into water! Either that or he's taking steroids."

"Hmmm," the referee said. "That's a good point. Until we get to the bottom of this, Franklin, I'm afraid I have no choice but to disqualify you."

"What?!" Franky shouted.

"Oh no," Reine groaned.

There was no arguing about it. Franky was out, and Todd was awarded first place. After awhile, the school's volleyball team was up. Mark was determined to help his team win the game. As it turned out, both of his parents were in the audience. His mother, Laura, and sister, Windy (short for Winnifred), flew in from Maine just to see Mark and his team win the volleyball game in the school Olympics. The game got started once a whistle blew. The entire team was hitting the ball back and forth. Mark used his weird power to help the team win. When the ball looked like it was going out of bounds, he would multiply and hit it before it went out, and then score. Nobody could tell the difference, except the other team. By the time the whistle blew, Megatropolis High had won, 20-6.

"It's incredible!" the announcer shouted. "Megatropolis High has never won a volleyball game before! The team owes the victory to Mark Mills, ladies and gentlemen!"

There was a lot of screaming. Calvin, Franky, and Mark's parents ran out of the crowd and onto the volleyball court.

"Good going," Franky said. "Boy, I've got to hand it to you, this is probably the only time that weird power of yours didn't backfire."

"I'd say this calls for a celebration," Ken commented.

"Sounds good to me," Laura replied. "What do you say, Mark? You, me, your friends, your sister, and your dad."

"Why pass up a chance to see you and Dad together, even if it's for a little while?" Mark said. "Let's go."

"Hold it just a minute!" the coach of the other team called out. "My team and I just talked this whole game over, and we discovered something."

"What?" the Megatropolis coach asked.

"You had some extra players on the team during the game!" one of the kids shouted.

"That's crazy!" Laura shouted.

Mark gulped. He felt about two inches tall at this point. After some arguing, the win was taken away from the Megatropolis team. Everybody on the team blamed Mark for it.

"Way to go, Mills," one said.

"Yeah, what a way to blow it!" another shouted. "You oughta get kicked off the team!"

The others agreed. So did the coach. Not only did Mark get kicked off the volleyball team, Calvin was taken off the track team, and Franky was suspended from the swim team. All three of them felt lower than dirt.

"Hey guys, cheer up," Windy said. "There's still your audition for the school dance."

"You'll do great there, I know it," Courtney said.

"Yeah," Calvin said. "At least we've still got that."

Mark and Franky nodded. The three of them headed for the locker room in order to chance into their regular clothes and get their guitars. Then they headed for the school auditorium and waited their turn to audition. It took nearly an eternity.

"Okay, next up," one of the teachers said. "The Low Keys. Okay, guys. Let's hear what you've got."

"Right," Calvin said. "Okay, fellas. Let's blow them away!"

Mark and Franky nodded, and began playing. But not for long. Once again, Franky had accidently turned into water, and he shorted out his guitar. Not only that, but he shorted out the amp it was plugged into, and the power went out in the entire school.

"What happened?!" one of the teachers shouted.

"Oops," Franky said. "Sorry guys, I can't control when I turn into water."

"I'm beginning to realize that," Mark replied.

"Okay, guys," another teacher said. "The entire power is out, and so are the back up lights. I'm afraid you'll have to pack it up and leave."

The boys put their guitars back in the cases and walked off. As they were leaving the school, the principal walked over to them.

"Boys, I need to talk to you," he said. "I'm afraid I have to tell you three something."

"What?" Franky asked.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to expel you three."

"Expel!" Calvin shouted.

"Kick us out of school?!" Franky yelled.

"My dad's gonna kill me!" Mark screamed.

"Why are you expelling us, sir?" Calvin asked.

"Well," the principal said. "You three blew up the science lab, cheated in the school's Olympics, and shorted out the entire electrical system."

"But the science lab incident was an accident!" Calvin shouted.

"And we didn't even realize we were cheating in the Olympics!" Mark protested.

"And the power outage was an accident, too!" Franky yelled.

"I'm sorry, boys, but the decision is final," the principal said. "Besides, since the science lab explosion, the three of you have gained some pretty bizarre powers, and it showed during the band audition. I can't have you three doing these weird things in my school. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have no other choice."

The principal left. Calvin, Mark, and Franky looked at each other.

"Want to come over?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, sure," Calvin said. "Expelled. I can't believe it. My parents aren't going to be thrilled about this!"

"I can just hear the executioner now," Franky replied.

"Maybe we should play a funeral dirge or something," Mark said.

He was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. The Low Keys walked into Franky's house, and flopped down on the couch. Tillie approached them.

"Well?" Tillie asked. "How'd everything go?"

"Terrible," Franky said. "We got these weird powers after the chemical explosion in the science lab, and they came out while we were competing in the Olympics."

"All three of us were disqualified from our events," Mark replied.

"Powers?" Tillie asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Calvin can become a human spring," Franky said. "Mark can duplicate himself like a Xerox machine, and I can go from solid to liquid. And that happened during the audition."

"His guitar short circuited," Calvin explained. "And then the amp short circuited, and the power went out in the whole school."

"But that's not the worst part," Mark said.

"We've been expelled," Franky said, coming straight to the point. "The principal is holding us responsible for blowing up the science lab."

"Well . . . ." Tillie said. "What can you do?"

"You're not gonna kill me?" Franky asked.

"No," Tillie said. "But I can't really talk to your principal, either. He doesn't think the same way I do."

"My dad doesn't think the same way you guys do, either," Mark said.

"Neither do my parents," Calvin said. "Boy, when they find out about this, I'll hear nothing except how Sue and Reine are the perfect students. And I'll never hear the end of it from Courtney!"

"Don't worry about it," Tillie said. "I'll both your parents and explain everything to them. It will be okay, guys."

The boys weren't exactly sure what was going to happen, but they decided not to worry about it. They got up and left the house, and then hit the nearest convenience store. They planned on stocking up on some junk food and drown their problems in chips, Twinkies, chocolate cupcakes, Snickers bars, Milky Ways, M & M's, and Coca-Cola. As they were stocking up on junk food, who should enter the store but Mike Rogers, Phyllis Dawson, and Reggie Johnson. They were doing some junk food shopping of their own. They were still searching for new agents for the SSH, but they weren't having any luck. They needed a good recharge.

"We've been on the search nearly a whole week," Mike said. "And we haven't found any potential agents!"

"Don't I know it," Reggie said. "Megatropolis isn't the place to look for government agents, I don't think."

"We may have to go to another city or something," Phyllis said.

Mike agreed with that. He began to look over the line of sodas, trying to pick out something other than Coca-Cola. Just then the door opened, and a couple of gun shots rang out. Everybody panicked and looked over at the front door. Standing there were two crooks, wearing black shirts, black ski masks, and they were carrying guns.

"All right!" one shouted. "This is a stick up! Empty out all the cash registers!"

"Yes sir!" the clerk shouted, and he began emptying the cash register.

"All right, nobody move!" the other crook shouted at the customers. He raised his gun to the ceiling and fired it. Everybody sort of hunched over to avoid getting hit with pieces of the ceiling. Of course, when Franky did that, his super powers took over, and he began to turn into water again.

"Oh, Franky! Not now!" Calvin whispered.

"I can't help it!" Franky hissed.

Thankfully the crooks didn't notice the three teenagers. They took the money from the cash registers and headed for the door.

"Okay, nobody call the police!" one crook shouted. "No alarms, no nothing!"

"Let's beat it," the other said, and they started for the door.

"We've got to do something," Mark said.

"But what?" Calvin asked.

He was about to get an answer to that question. One of the crooks stepped directly on Franky, who was just a puddle on the floor at the time. He slipped and landed flat on his back. The other crook did the same, and landed on top of his companion. By that time, Franky emerged back into his normal form. He turned to his friends.

"Hey fellas," he said. "I think maybe we can get some use out of these powers we've got."

"I think you're right," Mark said, and he duplicated himself and blocked off the door. The two crooks stood up.

"Okay, who tripped us!" one shouted.

"I did," Franky replied. "Wanna make something of it?"

"Why you little so and so!" the second crook shouted. "I'll get you for this!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Franky shouted. He turned into water again, and shot across the store. The crooks were dumbfounded, but followed the stream anyway. But before they could catch up with Franky, Calvin sprang forward and punched the first crook in the nose. His arms became springs as well.

"What the . . . ." the second crook asked.

"Never mind!" the first one shouted. "Grab the money and let's beat it!"

The crooks grabbed the money and headed for the door, but they were blocked off by Mark and his duplicates.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Why you . . . ." the second crook said. He took out his gun and began to fire. He hit all the duplicates.

"Ha, ha, I got 'em all!" he shouted.

"You got 'em all, all right!" Mark shouted. "All except the original! Give up you crooks! You're surrounded!"

Mark multiplied again, and surrounded the crooks. Then Franky shot into the mix as a stream of water and punched one crook in the nose. Calvin sprang out and punched the other one. Mike, Phyllis, and Reggie were staring at the three teens in awe. The police arrived a few minutes later to take the crooks away. The newspapers and TV reporters arrived on the scene, too, wanting every detail of the attempted robbery.

"Did you see what I saw?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Reggie said. "And it was impossible!"

"I think we've found the SSH's new agents!" Phyllis shouted. She opened her purse and took out her compact, which was really her way of contacting Big D. She opened it up.

"Big D, this is Phyllis," she said. "And have we got the guys for you!"

"Excellent," Big D said. "Bring them to Headquarters, ASAP."

"Roger, chief," Phyllis said, and closed her compact.

"Are you sure you want to recruit them?" Reggie asked. "They look like kids!"

"Kids or not, they can do the impossible," Phyllis replied. "This is exactly what Big D needs."

"Yeah, but puttin' three kids on the Siren case?" Mike asked. "I don't know . . . ."

"I highly doubt Big D will start them on the Siren case!" Phyllis shouted. "After all, they're only kids. He'll probably start them off on some small potato jobs, and then that'll work up to the Siren."

"Well, I don't agree with it," Reggie said. "But we don't have any other choice. Come on."

And with that, the three of them dashed outside. The news people had just finished interviewing the boys about the robbery and were leaving. Phyllis saw this as her chance, and walked over to the boys. Mike and Reggie followed.

"Hi, boys," she said. "We couldn't help but notice what happened in there."

"Pretty smart moves, kids," Mike said.

"Thanks," Calvin said.

"It wasn't much," Mark said.

"Wasn't much, he says," Reggie replied. "You boys have some pretty impressive super powers there. I mean, nobody can do that sort of thing. It's just impossible!"

"Were you guys born with super powers?" Mike asked. "You know, come from another planet or somethin' like that?"

"No," Franky replied. "We're not sure what happened, but we probably got them when we accidently blew up the science lab during chemistry class."

"That'd do it," Mike muttered to Reggie and Phyllis. Phyllis swatted him and turned to the boys.

"We have a proposition for you boys," she said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Phyllis, and these are Mike and Reggie. We work for the Secret Security Headquarters."

"Hey, no kidding," Franky said.

"We heard about the Siren situation," Mark replied. "You've got agents covering the whole story."

"Yeah, but it's goin' nowhere," Mike said. "And we're short some agents. You three may be just the types we're lookin' for."

"You want us to join the SSH?" Calvin asked. "But we're only sixteen!"

"I don't think you can hire us on the spot like this," Mark said.

"We know that," Reggie said. "Listen, we'll take you to meet our chief, and see how it goes from there."


	4. The Impossibles

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They agreed to go, but weren't exactly sure what they were getting into. Phyllis, Mike, and Reggie led them to a large office building downtown and walked inside. They took the elevator to the top floor, and headed inside an office.

"Okay, Big D," Phyllis said. "Here they are."

"Good work, Phyllis," Big D said.

"Uh, hold it, boss," Mike said. "I don't know if we should hire them on the spot like this."

"Why do you say that, Mike?" Big D asked.

"Well, they're only sixteen for one thing," Mike said. "And they told us that they sometimes have a hard time controllin' their super powers."

"Super powers, eh?" Big D asked. He looked at the three boys. "You have super powers?"

"Chemistry class accident," Calvin explained.

"I see," Big D said, nodding. "Hmm. Well, what is it exactly that you boys can do?"

"If you don't mind, sir, we'll give you a demonstration," Mark replied.

"By all means, go ahead."

The three boys backed up for a moment. Calvin demonstrated his super power first. He became a human coil, springing all over the room. Franky was next. He went straight from solid to fluid, and seeped underneath the door, which would be a pretty tight squeeze. Then he flowed back into the room and went back to normal. Then Mark multiplied himself. Big D was impressed.

"That was incredible," he said.

"That was impossible," Mike replied.

"Impossible or not, these are the boys I've been looking for," Big D said. "We have a lot of good agents, but none that actually have super powers! You boys are hired!"

"Just like that?" Mark asked.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be a secret agent!" Franky shouted. "Much less a super hero!"

"Well, wait a minute," Mike said. "Chief, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, they're only sixteen, they have a hard time controllin' their powers . . . . . and besides which, they gotta go to school!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Calvin said. "We were sort of . . . . expelled when the science lab exploded."

"See what I mean?" Mike asked.

"Mike, we're running out of agents," Phyllis said. "Give them a chance!"

"But we can't put them on the Siren case right away!" Mike yelled. "It's too dangerous for three rookies!"

"He does have a point, boss," Reggie said.

"I agree, we can't start them on the Siren case right away," Big D said. "But what we can do is deflate some of our other cases. Take agents off of those and switch them to the Siren case while these three boys work on some of the old cases. To warm them up. Now all we have to do is give them a team name and a cover."

"A cover?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, all our agents work undercover," Mike said. "At least until they meet up with the villain on the case they're workin' on."

"We have one agent who works as a sushi chef," Reggie said. "We can't pose you three as students, even if you hadn't been kicked out of school. It'd be too hard."

"You guys have any hobbies?" Phyllis asked.

"Well, we're musicians," Calvin said. "All three of us play guitar."

"We're sort of a rock band," Mark said.

"The Low Keys," Franky replied.

"I like the rock band idea, but the name's gotta go," Mike said.

"Right," Big D replied.

"I've got it!" Phyllis shouted, snapping her fingers. "They can do the impossible, so why don't we call them The Impossibles?"

"The Im_pos_sibles!" Franky shouted.

"I don't know . . . ." Mark replied.

"I thought The Low Keys sounded better than that," Calvin said.

"I like the idea," Big D said. "From now on, you three boys are The Impossibles."

"Okay, we'll go with it," Calvin said.

From that moment on, the Low Keys were the Impossibles, and Calvin Collins became Coil Man, Franky McAlister became Fluid Man, and Mark Mills became Multi Man, but they called them Coiley, Fluey, and Multi for short. Mike was in charge of putting together a vehicle for them, while Reggie worked on getting them some equipment in order to contact Big D, or in case Big D needed to contact them. Phyllis whipped up two costumes each for the boys. One costume was designed especially for using their super powers. The other was for performing as the rock band, The Impossibles. They were made out of a special material Reggie had developed to constrict them from inadvertently using their powers. They were basic enough, a green shirt underneath a purple jacket, red slacks, and black boots. They basically looked similar to the Beatles, but with a dash more color. The boys had to admit they were a lot nicer looking than the T-s hirts, jeans, and sneakers they usually wore. Once they had their costumes, Phyllis led them to the technical offices.

"Perfect timing," Reggie said. "I just got everything ready for you guys."

"What have you got?" Multi asked.

"This," Reggie replied, picking up a guitar. "Inside the neck of this guitar is a TV screen. This is how Big D will contact you guys if he needs you."

"Now that's pretty clever," Phyllis said.

"I'll say it is!" Coiley shouted, and he took the guitar.

"I'm sorry to say I couldn't get a TV screen in the other two guitars," Reggie said, handing the other two instruments to Multi and Fluey.

"Hey, no big deal," Fluey said. "Coiley's the lead singer anyway, so . . . ."

Fluey shrugged as if to say "no big deal" again. Then Phyllis and Reggie led the Impossibles to the SSH's garage, where Mike (supposedly) had finished the car he was working on.

"Have you got the car ready, Mike?" Phyllis asked.

"Sure do," Mike said. He pulled off a cloth and revealed a red-orange car, with sort of a green wave on it. "Presentin' the Impossi-Mobile."

"Whoa!" Fluey shouted.

"What a car!" Coiley exclaimed.

"Yeah, it used to be a Cadillac," Mike said. "I souped 'er up, and gave 'er a new paint job, and added some extra gizmos to the sucker. You can convert this baby to a boat, a jet, a helicopter, and a submarine. It's got an automatic pilot, too. You just push it and the car takes over drivin' until you push the button agin."

"Now that's what I call a car!" Multi shouted.

"You boys should be all set," Phyllis said. "We've set up a gig for you guys tonight, as a test run. Big D's going to contact you, to test out the guitar. Then, we'll take the Impossi-Mobile outside and test that out, as well. To make sure Mike got all the bugs out of it. Unlike he did the last time he fixed a car."

"Har, har, har, Phyllis," Mike said, sarcastically.

That night, the boys played in the SSH's auxiliary gym for some of the agents, in order to expose them to the rest of the agents, and to let the old agents see the new recruits. Not all of them were so sure three teenage boys would be able to handle a villain like the Siren.

"We're not putting them on the Siren case right away," Phyllis explained to the group. "We're taking some of you guys off the cases you're working on now, and giving them to the boys. Then you guys will work on the Siren case."

"If you say so, Phyllis," one of the agents replied. "Sounds pretty kooky if you ask me, though."

"Well, I didn't come up with the plan. Big D did, and you know whatever he says goes, and there's nothing we can do about it."

The agents watched The Impossibles perform. When they were done with the song, Coiley's guitar began to beep.

"I take it this is Big D's signal when he wants to contact us," he said.

"Probably," Multi replied.

The TV screen on the guitar turned on, and there was Big D in his office.

"I can see that the television inside the guitar is in working order," he said. "What about the car?"

"We still have to test it, chief," Multi said. "We're about to do that right now."

"Good," Big D said, and then the TV screen went blank.

"Okay, men," Mike said. "Let's go test the car."

"Let's hope you got all the bugs out this time," Reggie said. Mike punched him in the shoulder for that remark.

"How fast does this thing go?" Coiley asked, jumping into the driver's seat. Multi and Fluey jumped into the car as well.

"Zero to sixty in three seconds flat," Mike said. "It can go faster than that, too."

"How about slower?" Multi asked.

"That, too," Mike replied. "But this is just a test run."

"Whatever you say, Mike."

Coiley started the car. Reggie and Phyllis opened the garage doors, and the Impossi-Mobile took off. Mike, Phyllis, and Reggie left the garage and went to the test track, where they were testing the car. Mike picked up the radio.

"Lookin' good, Coiley," he said. "Convert to Impossi-Jet, now. That should be the red button to the left of the steerin' wheel."

"Roger, Mike," Coiley said, and he pushed the button. The car then took to the air. Reggie hit a button and opened the ceiling before the boys crashed through it.

"I hope they have their licenses!" Phyllis shouted. "Turn on the TV screen, Reg. I want to see where they're heading."

Reggie nodded, and turned on the screen. The Impossi-Jet was heading for the ocean, which is what Mike wanted.

"Okay, guys, splash down," he said. "We need you to convert to Impossi-Sub to make sure that works. Red button to the right."

"Roger, Mike," Coiley said, and then splashed down into the water. He pushed the button, and the jet converted to a submarine. It looked like it worked with no problems.

"Congratulations, Mike," Phyllis said. "You've finally invented a car that works."

"Oh, shut up," Mike replied. He picked up the radio. "Okay, guys. Emerge, convert back to Impossi-Jet, and jet back here."

"Roger, Mike," Coiley said, and pushed the button to convert back to the Impossi-Jet. Then he flew back to headquarters.

"Perfect," Mike said. "I don't think you guys will have any problems with our agency."

"Now for the good news," Phyllis said. "We've set up a record deal for you guys, as a part of your cover. I mean, who would ever suspect a rock group to be government agents?"

"Probably more people than you think," Mike said. "But it'll work out, I hope."

The Impossibles looked at each other. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong now. The next day, Big D gave the Impossibles an overview on all the villains that the SSH had on file. There were some villains that they had tangled with more than once. After the slight briefing, the boys went over to a local recording studio and cut a record. Phyllis had told them they would probably be on the road a lot if the record went anywhere, and she said to use that to their advantage.

"It just may be a good way to look for the crooks we're after," she said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Coiley said.

"Just be prepared to be called at any time, via guitar. When you're called, you have to drop everything and get on the case. That's one of SSH's rules."

"No problem, Phyllis," Multi said. "We'll be able to handle everything."

"I don't doubt it, guys," Phyllis said.


	5. The Fly

Within a few days, the Impossibles' first record was out in the stores, and it was a big smash. Teenage girls heard it on the radio and then rushed to the stores to get copies of it. Public demanded another record, so the boys went into the studio to record one. The moment they were finished recording, Coiley's guitar started beeping.

"It must be Big D," he said. "He probably has a case for us."

"Correct, boys," Big D said, coming onto the screen. "There has been a robbery at the Megatropolis First National Bank. It looks like the work of the Fly."

"The Fly?" Fluey asked.

"I think he was one of the crooks in the case files Big D showed us the other day," Multi said.

"That's right," Big D said. "Your job is to apprehend the Fly and bring him in."

"Gotcha, chief!" Coiley said.

Within minutes, the singing Impossibles turned into the crime fighting Impossibles. They jumped into the Impossi-Mobile and took off down the street.

"Rally ho!" Coiley cried out.

"Rally _what_!" Fluey asked.

"Rally ho," Coiley repeated. "I figure if Superman can shout out 'up, up, and away' whenever he takes off, we could have our own battle cry."

"I can dig that," Fluey said. "But why 'Rally ho'?"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head."

Multi and Fluey nodded. They liked it, so they went along with it. The boys converted to Impossi-Jet and took to the air, since they remembered from the briefing that The Fly had a hideout at the top of a mountain. The boys parked the car and headed inside the Fly's hideout. He was counting the money he had stolen from the bank.

"Two thousand one, two thousand two, two thousand three . . . ." he counted.

"Hold it right there, Fly!" Coiley shouted.

"We know you robbed the Megatropolis First National Bank," Fluey said.

"And you know crime doesn't pay," Multi replied. "So give yourself up!"

"I don't know who you jokers are, but you'll never catch me!" the Fly shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Fly!" Coiley shouted. Then he sprang into action, as it were. "Rally ho!"

Coiley bounced forward, and stretched his arm out. He punched the Fly right in the nose.

"Ow!" The Fly shouted. "Hey! You can't do that to me!"

"Maybe he can't, but I can!" Fluey shouted. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey turned into water and practically flew towards the Fly, punching him in the nose again. The Fly stared at the two of them and then gulped.

"That's impossible!" he shouted. "I'm getting out of here!"

With that, the Fly grabbed his money and made a retreat for the door. Luckily, Multi blocked him off.

"You're not going anywhere, Fly!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah? What can you do about it?" the Fly asked.

"Plenty," Multi replied. "Rally ho!"

With that, Multi multiplied and surrounded the Fly. He was trapped.

"Ho boy," he said.

"You're surrounded, Fly!" Multi shouted. "Give up!"

The Fly gave up. He was too confused about what had happened, and he figured it wasn't worth it. The Impossibles contacted Big D and told him that they had caught the Fly.

"Excellent work, boys," Big D said. "I can see I made the right choice in hiring you for the Secret Security Headquarters."

The Impossibles signed off, went out to the Impossi-Jet, and took off, back to headquarters.

"Rally ho!" the three of them shouted.

In the coming weeks, the Impossibles recorded songs, and became one of the hottest acts in the rock and roll industry. Teenage girls loved them. When they weren't playing gigs or recording, they stopped criminals and crusaded against crime. The Impossibles were the best agents that the SSH ever had! They caught the criminals in record time. The media was all over them, siting them the best crime-fighters since Superman and Batman. They couldn't be ignored. And quite frankly, they weren't. In fact, the Siren was watching the six o' clock news that night in her mountain castle hideaway. She found it hard to believe that three teenage boys would even be capable of sending some pretty notorious bad guys to jail. She had a feeling they'd be on her tail any minute.

"If I'm to gain a million dollars with Professor McDonald's formula, I'd better dispose of the Impossibles first," she said, turning off her television. "And that's not going to be easy. However, like most villains, I have a diabolical plot."

The Siren walked down the hall of her castle, and opened the door to another room labeled "The Serenes." Inside the room were three teenage girls: a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. They were an all girl group, trained by the Siren, her hench-girls. One was named Natalie. She had short blond hair in pigtails tied with black bows. She wore an oversized brownish-yellow and white striped tank top, a yellow-green mini-skirt, and black go-go boots. She was laying on her bed, head hanging over the side, and reading a teen magazine, an article featuring the singing Impossibles, in fact. Another was named Cindy. Her jet-black hair was cut in a bob style. She wore a dark pink tank top, white bell-bottoms, black flats, and a dark pink headband in her hair. She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. The third was named Shawn. She had long red hair, usually held in a ponytail. She wore a large light blue shirt with lo ng bell sleeves, dark blue pants, and black flats. She was sitting in front of her own vanity, putting on make-up.

"Ah, my lovely girls," the Siren said. "Guess what? I have a job for you."

The Serenes squealed. They jumped up and ran over to the Siren.

"We really get to go out and have some fun?" Shawn, who was the lead singer, asked.

"Of course," the Siren said. Then she eyed Natalie's magazine, and noticed the cover. "What are those?"

"The Impossibles," Natalie said, handing the Siren her magazine. "They're just the coolest!"

"Hmm," the Siren said. "The Impossibles. But that's impossible! The Impossibles are crime fighters! Not rock singers! But still . . . . there _is _something familiar about this band. Girls, bring me my pens."

The girls then brought a bunch of colored pens to the Siren. She ripped a page out of Natalie's magazine and began drawing on it, trying to figure something out. That's when it hit her.

"Of course," she said. "Those Impossibles disguise themselves as a rock band. This is too perfect. I know the perfect thing that will get rid of them. And you, my pretties, you will have the honor of detaining them. Now here's what we're going to do."

The Siren brought the Serenes close to her and told them her diabolical plan. At that moment, the Impossibles were walking down the street, enjoying a slight break. They passed a malt shop, and caught the attention of a couple of teenage girls inside.

"Look!" one cried. "It's the Impossibles!"

Nearly all the teenage girls inside the malt shop screamed, and dashed outside. Coiley, Multi, and Fluey noticed all of them, and began to run.

"Let's get out of here!" Multi shouted.

"If they catch us, they're tear us to pieces!" Coiley yelled.

"Yeah!" Fluey shouted. "In fact, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Then you stay and talk to them!" Coiley said.

Fluey looked back at the crowd of girls, which had snowballed. He picked up his pace and ran off as fast as he could, along with Multi and Coiley. Teenage girls are the most dangerous thing to a rock and roll singer. The boys ducked behind an alley, and the girls ran past them, not even noticing the boys ditched them.

"That was a close one," Coiley said.

"Too close," Multi said. "That's the third time this week we've been mobbed by teenage girls."

"Yeah, and it's only Monday," Fluey replied.

At that moment, Coiley's guitar began to beep.

"Uh oh," he said. "Big D is calling us."

"Calling all Impossibles," Big D said. "Return to Headquarters immediately."

"What's the matter, chief?" Multi asked.

"I'll explain when you arrive," Big D said, and then the screen blanked out.


	6. The Serenes

The boys looked at each other and then headed for the Impossi-Mobile to get back to the SSH. They made it in under ten minutes.

"What's the matter, chief?" Fluey asked. "We've never been called like this before."

"I know," Big D said. "I'm about to give you boys the biggest assignment of your careers."

"You're going on the Siren case," Phyllis said.

"The Siren case?" Coiley asked.

"I thought that'd be solved a long time ago!" Fluey shouted.

"So did I," Multi said.

"We know," Big D said. "But none of our agents have been able to handle the Siren."

"We figured you three would be perfect for the job," Phyllis said. "To handle the Siren, you have to do the impossible. And you Impossibles definitely do the impossible."

"But are you sure you want us on this case?" Coiley asked.

"Positive," Big D said.

The Impossibles looked at each other. They knew the Siren was tricky, so they would have to be on alert. That night, however, they were asked to judge a band contest at a local teen club. Mike, Phyllis, and Reggie went with them.

"My intuition tells me that the Siren's gonna show up at that contest," Mike said. "Probably pullin' a small potato robbery, like she does every now and again."

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open," Coiley said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Multi replied.

The contest started at eight. About half an hour into the program, the last group came up on the stage, The Serenes. They wore dresses in the style of the early 1960's, and were singing a song called "Lover's Rhapsody." The Impossibles were hooked.

"Wow," Coiley said.

"Double wow," Multi replied.

"I'd even go as far as to say triple wow," Fluey said.

The Serenes were a big hit. Everybody in the audience was hooked by the melodic voice of Shawn, standing in the middle of the girls, singing the song, and dancing a little to the beat, as were Natalie and Cindy. In fact, this was part of the Siren's plan, in her diabolical plot, in which she called Mission Impossibles. In fact, she was using her amulet then and there to attract everyone's attention to Shawn's singing voice. Once the Serenes were done with their song, the Impossibles had a quick conference about the results of the contest.

"Those girls are the winners, hands down," Coiley said. "But I can't help feeling the Siren's going to show up any minute."

At that moment, the Siren jumped out on stage, laughing evilly.

"Okay, everybody," she said. "This is a stick up! Do as I say, or I may be forced to do bodily harm to these three girls up here."

"It's the Siren," Multi said. "Come on, fellas. This is where we come in."

"Right, Multi!" Coiley and Fluey shouted in unison. The boys ducked under the table, and emerged in their crime fighting costumes.

"Rally ho!" they cried, running onto the stage. They stood in front of the Serenes, facing the Siren.

"The jig is up, Siren!" Coiley shouted. "We're wise to you!"

"So you'd better give up," Multi said.

"Heh, heh," the Siren laughed. "You boys don't know what you're getting into. It's impossible to defeat the Siren."

"Nothing's impossible for the Impossibles!" Fluey shouted. He was about to charge the Siren when Cindy grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards her.

"Oh, Fluid Man, you're my hero!" she shouted, and gave him a kiss on the lips. When she let go, Fluey looked like he was in a trance. Steam came out of his ears.

"Rally ho-ho!" he shouted, and then melted into a puddle on the floor. Multi and Coiley looked at him.

"Well, he's out," Coiley said.

"I guess some girls do that to a guy," Multi replied.

"Don't worry, I'll handle the Siren!"

Coiley was about to bounce into action, when Natalie took his hand.

"You're just so brave, Coil Man," she said, and she kissed him. When she let go, Coiley looked like he was in the same trance as Fluey had been in.

"Rally ho!" he shouted, springing into the air, and actually going through the roof!

"Et tu, Coil Man?" Multi asked, looking at the hole in the ceiling. Coiley had practically gone into orbit, thanks to Natalie's kiss!

"Well, looks like it's up to me," Multi said.

"Be careful, Multi Man!" Shawn shouted. "It could be dangerous, if she gets both your images and you, the original!"

"Don't worry," Multi said. "They always miss the original."

"I'm so glad."

Shawn leaned over and kissed Multi, just like Natalie and Cindy had. Once she let go, Multi had the same tranced look on his face, as Coiley and Fluey.

"Rally ho!" he shouted, and then multiplied. When he multiplied, he and his duplicates drilled through the floor.

"So much for the Impossibles," the Siren said. She held up her amulet. The strangest singing came out of it just then, putting everybody in the club in a trance. Then the Siren and the Serenes went around the club, taking everybody's valuables. Once they left, everyone was broken out of their trances, not realizing what had happened.

"What happened?" Reggie asked.

"I think the Siren got away," Mike said. He turned to the Impossibles, who had just got their wits back.

"Guys, what happened?" Phyllis asked.

"I don't know," Coiley said.

"The Siren got away," Multi said, realizing what happened.

"Rats," Fluey said. "I'll say one thing though. Those girls pack one heck of a punch!"

"I'll say!" Multi shouted.

Coiley agreed with both of them. Mike, Reggie, and Phyllis looked at each other and sighed. They kind of figured the boys lost their heads when it came to those three girls. Superheroes or not, they were still teenage boys, and more often than not, teenage boys had teenage girls on the brain. The Impossibles would just have to try again, but that wasn't going to be easy.

The next night, the Serenes were performing at a local teen club. The Impossibles decided to check it out, since they had disappeared when the Siren had. They had entered the club in their superhero costumes, so as not to be mobbed by the teenage girls (not a lot of girls realized that the rock band and the crime busters were the same group). Anyway, the Serenes were up on stage, performing "Lover's Rhapsody" again. Most the kids in the room just sat and watched, instead of dance like they usually do when a group is performing.

"There's something funny about those girls," Multi said.

"Yeah, man," Fluey said. "I can't put my finger on what it is, though."

"I think we'd better talk to those girls," Coiley said.

Multi and Fluey agreed. The Serenes finished their number and walked off the stage. The Impossibles blocked them off.

"Hold it a minute, girls," Multi said. "We need to talk."

"What do you want to talk to little old us about?" Shawn asked, batting her long eyelashes at Multi. He sort of gulped and just stood there.

"Well . . . . uhh . . . ." he stammered. "Uhh . . . . that is . . . ."

"Hey Casanova," Fluey said, nudging Multi in the ribs. "Suck it up. We're on the job."

"Girls, do you know anything about the Siren?" Coiley asked, since it was obvious Multi wasn't going to talk. Not while staring at Shawn, at least.

"The Siren?" Natalie asked. "Why would we know anything about the Siren?"

"We don't know anything," Cindy said. "We're just a rock group."

"You sure you don't know anything?" Fluey asked.

"Well . . . ." Shawn said. "There _is _one thing we _might _know."

"What is it?" Multi asked.

"She hides out on a mountain top castle. It's outside the city. Way out. At least, that's what I've heard."

"Well, that's a good enough lead. Come on, fellas. Thanks for the tip, girls!"

With that, the Impossibles ran out of the club and headed for the Impossi-Mobile to check out the mountains. The Serenes watched them go, giggled, and then gave each other five. Cindy took a compact out of her purse and opened it.

"Serenes calling the Siren," she said. "The Impossibles took the bait."

"They're heading for the hide out right now," Natalie said.

"Excellent," the Siren said. "Now you know what to do. Come back here, and wait for the boys. Then, we'll put phase two of my plan into action."

"Gotcha, boss," Shawn said. "Let's go, girls."

The Serenes went out back to their jet, and took off in the direction of The Siren's castle. The Siren turned off her computer system and walked down to her dungeon, where she was keeping Jerry. He was inside a cell, wrists chained to the wall.

"I hope you've decided to give me that formula," the Siren said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jerry shouted. "I'll never give you my formula, you witch!"

"Well, I hope you realize, Professor, that if I don't get the formula, you're never seeing sunlight again."

"Do your worst, Siren, but I'm never surrendering the formula, and even if you hypnotize me, I'd still never give it to you!"

"We'll see about that."


	7. Friends or Foes

By that time, the Impossibles had landed the Impossi-Jet and looked up at the castle.

"This must be it," Coiley said. "Come on, fellas."

The boys then ran through the front gates of the castle.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

Once they were inside, they found three tunnels. They could lead to anywhere in the castle.

"Which way do we go?" Fluey asked.

"We'd better split up," Multi said. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Good thinking, Multi," Coiley said.

"Rally ho!" the three shouted in unison, and then ran through the tunnels.

This was part of the Siren's plan. She had to separate the boys before the Serenes could do their dirty work. She was watching the three boys as they walked through her tunnels.

"All right, girls," she said. "This is it. Go for it."

Cindy, Natalie, and Shawn nodded, and then headed for the tunnels. Coiley bounced along, looking around, trying to figure out where the tunnel ended up. He bounced past Natalie, who was sitting on a rock in the tunnel. She watched him go and then whistled.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" she asked. Coiley stopped, and turned around.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" he asked, bouncing back.

"Oh, nothin'. Just hanging around."

"But what about the Siren? Isn't she here?"

"Yeah, but she's very tricky. She can just pop in and out everywhere, you know. But I know she couldn't fool you, Coiley. I mean, of all three Impossibles, you're the smartest."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! Not only are you the smartest, but you're the brains behind the whole team. You play lead guitar, you sing lead . . . ."

"Hold it. How'd you know that we were a rock band?"

"Uhh . . . . me and the girls saw you guys change that night at the band contest."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you hold the Impossibles together. Without you, they're nothing. After all, you're the one who gets them out of trouble. As a matter of fact, The Impossibles would be nothing without you."

"Well, I don't know . . . . ."

"No doubt about it, Coiley. You're the smartest, the bravest, the cutest, and the most powerful. The other two would be nothing without you."

With that, Natalie stepped forward and kissed Coiley then and there. Coiley sort of stood there when she let go, not quite knowing what to say about what just happened. But he began to think about what Natalie had told him, and began to bounce out of the tunnel.

"She's right," he said. "I'm the leader. I do most of the driving. It's my guitar that the TV screen is in. There'd be no Impossibles if it weren't for me!"

In the second tunnel, Fluey was wandering around, looking for the Siren, or a door to get out of the tunnel and closer into the castle.

"Looking for something, water boy?" Cindy asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Fluey said, turning towards her. "I'm looking for the Siren. Hey, what are you doing here, anyway, Cindy?"

"I'm on a witch watch."

"What's a witch watch?"

"I'm watching for witches. Mainly the Siren. After all, she's just a witch."

"Can't argue with you there."

"I figured I'd help you out."

"Thanks, but me, Multi, and Coiley have everything under control. See ya around, Cindy."

Fluey was about to walk off. Cindy let him. She sat down on a rock, and took her nail file out of her pocket. She began to work on her nails.

"Oh, I know you have everything under control," she said. "But are you so sure Multi and Coiley do, too?"

"Come again?" Fluey asked, turning around, and coming back.

"Well, I was just thinking," Cindy said. "Multi and Coiley don't really give you too much credit. I mean, you have such a nice voice, and your forced to sing back-up in the band. Plus you're obviously the best looking, too, and you're just off to the side. It really isn't fair, is it?"

"It's how it worked out," Fluey said, shrugging. "I mean, Coiley has the best singing voice of the three of us."

"I disagree. I think you do. Coiley's just afraid you'll be better than he is. And another thing, how come they never let you drive the Impossi-Mobile? It's almost always Coiley, and I've seen Multi drive it every now and again."

Fluey didn't have an answer to that one. There were instances where he was in the front, but that was only if the group was playing and they had the car on automatic pilot as they played. Other than that, Fluey never once drove the Impossi-Mobile (or flew the Impossi-Jet for that matter).

"I think the other two are afraid you'll show them up," Cindy continued, still filing her nails. "Hands down, you're the most powerful of the three of you, Fluey. After all, you bail Multi and Coiley out of the most jams."

"Yeah, that's true," Fluey said.

"In fact, I think you'd be better off without them. The Impossibles just couldn't last without you."

Cindy leaned forward and kissed Fluey. He didn't melt totally this time, just partially. He composed himself, and proceeded to leave the tunnel, thinking about what Cindy had told him.

"She does have a point," he said. "They don't give me enough credit, even though I'm the backbone of the team!"

Multi, in the meantime, was going through his own tunnel, looking for the Siren. Shawn walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi, Multi," she said.

"Oh, hi, Shawn," Multi replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you, the Siren's on the prowl."

"She is, huh? Where?"

"Oh, I don't know. She just took off for who knows where. I hope you stop her, Multi. She's just so evil!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Shawn. The Impossibles will bring her to justice."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But incidently, how reliable are Coil Man and Fluid Man?"

"Very reliable, why?"

"Just curious. Seems to me as if they're always getting themselves into a mess, and you have to get them out of it. I mean, you're the one with the greatest superpower. You can duplicate yourself whenever you want, and that'd give the bad guys something to shoot at, and they'll think they got them all, even the original, even though they don't. That's when you turn the tables on them."

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point, Shawn."

"Plus, you're the most talented musician, and the cutest. Those Impossibles would be nothing if it weren't for you. They couldn't handle bullets like you can, letting them hit your images. You're the best, Multi."

Shawn then kissed Multi. That packed a good punch as well. Multi composed himself, and then headed out the other way, thinking about what Shawn had said.

"The Impossibles wouldn't be possible without me," Multi said. "I'm the brains of the operation."

At the moment, the Impossibles returned to the entrance and headed for the Impossi-Jet.

"You guys have any luck finding the Siren?" Coiley asked.

"Nope, we struck out," Fluey said.

"Yeah," Multi said. "I guess we'd better head back and check this place out later."

"Right," Coiley said, and he was about to hop into the driver's seat, but Fluey stopped him.

"Hold it a minute," he said. "How come you always get to do the driving?"

"Because I'm the leader," Coiley said. "Besides, you're a rotten driver."

"Yeah, that's why we never let you drive, Fluey," Multi said.

"I am _not _a rotten driver!" Fluey yelled. "I passed Driver's Ed, thank you very much! I haven't had a chance to drive this thing when it wasn't in automatic pilot, so I'd like to get the chance to!"

"But Fluey . . . ." Coiley shouted.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Coiley, if he wants to drive, let him drive!" Multi shouted. "If he crashes the car, I could always get us out of the mess. As usual."

"What do you mean 'as usual'?" Coiley demanded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Multi, but aren't I always the one bailing you guys out of trouble?" Fluey asked.

"You're wrong, Fluey," Coiley said. "_I'm _the one bailing you two out of trouble!"

"No way!" Multi shouted. "_I'm _the one bailing _you _two out of trouble! You couldn't handle half the things I handle! After all, I _am _the most powerful Impossible."

"What?!" Fluey shouted.

"Oh yeah, sure, Multi," Coiley said, sarcastically. "I'm more powerful than the two of you put together!"

"You think you're so special just 'cause you're the leader!" Fluey yelled. "Well, I'm the most powerful, and I'm the best singer, too!"

"You are not, _I'm _the best singer!" Coiley shouted.

"That's crazy!" Multi shouted. "I've heard dentist drills that sound better than you two! I'm the best singer!"

On that sour note, the Impossibles began arguing all the way back to headquarters. It was amazing they didn't get into a wreck with all the arguing they were doing. This was part of the Siren's plot. She watched them fly away, fighting.

"It worked," she said. "The Impossibles are fighting, and this could cause them to break up. I'll be rid of them soon enough. You girls have done well."

"Well, it was your special lipstick that did that, Siren," Cindy said.

"Yeah," Natalie agreed. "This stuff really messed with their minds but good, didn't it, Shawn?"

"I guess," Shawn said, shrugging.

"Well, it wouldn't have worked without you girls," the Siren said. "My plot was to make it seem like you three really liked them. They'll never suspect you're working for me!"

The Siren, Cindy, and Natalie laughed evilly. Shawn nodded her head in agreement and then stared out the window. The Siren didn't know about it, but there was a small snag in that plan. Cindy, Natalie, and herself were only supposed to pretend to fall for Fluey, Coiley, and Multi. The problem was Shawn was falling for Multi for real.


	8. Flying Solo

The Impossibles headed back to headquarters. They were done arguing but now not speaking to each other. Fluey drove the car into the garage and got out. Multi and Coiley followed. Mike noticed the looks on their faces.

"Problem, guys?" he asked.

"Yeah," Multi said. "With them."

"Oh shut up," Fluey said.

"Both of you shut up!" Coiley yelled.

"What's the problem?" Mike asked.

"Them!" all three Impossibles shouted in unison, indicating one another. Mike was dumbfounded.

"Ooookay . . . ." he said, slowly. "Obviously you're arguin' over somethin'. What?"

"Well, Coiley thinks he's so superior just 'cause _he's _the leader," Fluey said. "I betcha I can do a better job of singing than he can!"

"That's a laugh!" Multi shouted. "I'm a better singer than you are, Fluey!"

"I'm better than the both of you, and that's why _I'm _the leader!" Coiley shouted. "I'm also the best looking and the most powerful!"

"You are not! I am!" Fluey shouted.

"No, I am!" Multi yelled.

There they go again. They began screaming their heads off at each other. Mike stared at them as if they had gone completely crazy. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly.

"Guys! Please!" he yelled. "Now the three of you are best friends! There's no need to fight over somethin' as trivial as this. Okay? Now can't you just get along?"

"No!" the Impossibles yelled.

"I never was a good peace maker, much less a diplomat," Mike said. Then he heaved a sigh. "Okay, you guys stay here. Try and work it out. I'm gonna go find Reggie and Phyllis. Maybe they can help me. And try not to kill each other."

Mike dashed off. Coiley, Multi, and Fluey glared at each other. Fluey walked over to the Impossi-Mobile and sat down on the hood. He folded his arms across his chest.

"You guys are worthless," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Coiley asked.

"Think about it," Fluey said. "I have the most power here. And the hardest punch, too. I mean, I can get inside any kind of opening, whereas you guys have to wait for me to go underneath a locked door and then open it. You guys would be nothing without me."

"You're wrong," Multi said. "You'd be nothing without me. If it weren't for my images taking blasts from villains, and them missing the original, you'd be long gone by now! The Impossibles wouldn't be possible without me!"

"Oh yeah?" Coiley asked. "Who was the one who asked you to be part of a band? Who came up with most the song ideas? Who's guitar does Big D dish out orders from?! Who came up with the band name?!"

"Phyllis," Multi and Fluey said in unison.

"That's beside the point," Coiley said. "Without me, you two would still be sitting alone in the lunchroom of Megatropolis high school, waiting to be transferred out as fast as you were transferred in!"

"Hmph!" Multi shouted. "That's a laugh. You weren't exactly Mr. Popularity yourself, buster!"

"Without me, you guys would be nothing!" Coiley shouted.

"You're nuts, Collins!" Fluey shouted. "I'm the one who keeps us all together!"

"No you're not, McAlister, I am!" Multi shouted.

"No way, Mills!" Coiley shouted. "I am!"

The boys started shouting again. This time, they were getting physical. Fluey turned into water, and went flying forward. He punched Coiley right in the nose as hard as he could, and then went back to the car. Coiley stretched his arm out and aimed for Fluey, but he detached himself and Coiley missed. His arm reeled back and hit Multi instead. Multi then split in two and used his shield to smack Coiley, using the shield like a pair of cymbals. It wasn't over yet. Their guitars happened to be in the Impossi-Mobile. Fluey picked up his and hit Multi's duplicate over the head with it.

"You missed the original!" he laughed triumphantly.

"So what?" Coiley shouted, taking his guitar and whapping the original Multi with it. "I got the original! Har, har!"

"Oh yeah?" Multi asked, taking his own guitar. "Take this, you overgrown bed spring!"

Multi swung, and Coiley jumped out of the way. Multi ended up hitting Fluey, who was unprepared for it. Fluey grinded his teeth and picked up his guitar again. It was practically a war! Mike finally had managed to locate Phyllis and Reggie and he was explaining the situation to them.

"I don't know what could have happened," he said. "But the good news is they're not hitting each other."

"Oh no?" Reggie asked. "Then what do you call that?"

Mike looked and saw the Impossibles destroying their guitars, like the Who, only using each other instead of the floor, or amplifiers or what not. Phyllis's eyes grew wide. Thanks to a couple of near misses, the guitars hit the car, and that caused a few dents in the works.

"Oh good grief," Mike muttered.

"Aren't you guys going to do something?" Phyllis asked.

"We will when it gets ugly," Reggie said. "And it hasn't gotten ugly yet."

At that moment, Coiley shot forward, and charged Multi and Fluey. The two of them dodged, and Coiley ran smack into the car, giving it a pretty good sized dent. Fluey turned into water and shot forward as well. Coiley jumped out of the way, and Fluey hit the wall. Then he made another beeline for Coiley, and ended up running smack into the car. Multi multiplied and charged the other two. It was a mess, that's all there is to say. The Impossibles not only had destroyed their guitars, but the Impossi-Mobile was in shambles, too! And goodness knows, they didn't even stop there!

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Fluey shouted. "Charge!"

"Bring it on, McAlister," Multi said, duplicating himself. "Bring it on!"

Fluey handled Multi's duplicates, and Coiley gave the original Multi a good sock in the stomach.

"Take that, Mills!" Coiley shouted.

"And you can take _this_, Collins!" Fluey yelled, punching Coiley in the stomach. Multi bopped him over the head.

"How's that for a good punch, Fluey?" he asked.

"Okay, _now _it's getting ugly," Reggie said. "Guys! Hold it a second!"

Reggie, Mike, and Phyllis practically ran into the room. Phyllis grabbed Coiley's wrists, Reggie grabbed Multi's arms, and Mike grabbed Fluey's shoulders, and the three of them practically held the Impossibles down before they could wreck Mike's garage!

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Fluey shouted.

"Just one more punch," Coiley said. "I can take 'em both! I can take a million Multi's"

"Let me throttle 'em," Multi said, through gritted teeth. "Just let me throttle them!"

"Hey cool it, guys!" Reggie yelled, struggling to hold Multi down. The other two were struggling as well.

"Hold it there!" Mike shouted.

"What's the matter with you guys?!" Phyllis yelled. "You're supposed to be best friends!"

"Not anymore!" Coiley shouted. "I'm going solo!"

"Me too!" Fluey yelled.

"Me three!" Multi shouted. "I don't even want to be _seen _with them!"

"That goes double for me!" Coiley yelled.

"Triple for me!" Fluey shouted.

With that, Mike, Reggie, and Phyllis let go, and the Impossibles stormed out of the garage, mad as hornets.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked.

"I'll have to tell this to Big D," Phyllis said. "In the meantime, you two better put the car and the guitars back together again."

"Right," Reggie said, picking up pieces of guitar, and the strings. Mike sighed and picked up a sledgehammer.

"What do you need that thing for?" Phyllis asked.

"How else do you expect me to hammer out the dents the guys made?" Mike asked. "It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it."

The next day, Mike was still hammering out dents from the Impossi-Mobile. Fluey walked inside, carrying his guitar. Reggie had managed to fix it first, since it was the smallest, and didn't have any technical doo dads in it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hammerin' out dents from your car," Mike said. "What's it look like?"

"I wouldn't waste my time," Fluey replied. "I've ditched Coiley and Multi. I'm going solo, and that means I'm going solo as a crime fighter, too. I need a favor."

"Okay, shoot." Mike threw his sledgehammer aside.

"I need some wheels."

"Yeah, that's why I'm fixin' the Impossi-Mobile."

"Forget the Impossi-Mobile, Mike! What I want is a motorcycle!"

"A motorcycle?! Fluey, are you crazy?! You're only sixteen! You could get killed!"

"Mike, I've been fighting crime for nearly a year now, and I have been hit with nearly every weapon known to man. I don't think a motorcycle could kill me!"

"Well . . . . all right. I'll rig up a motorcycle for you."

"Great. Here's basically an overview of what I want."

Fluey handed Mike a list, and then ran off in order to talk to Reggie about putting a TV screen in his guitar. Mike looked at the list and sighed.

"Fine," he said. "He wants it to convert into a flyin' motorcycle. I can do that, sure. Don't see how I can find time to work on the Impossi-Mobile, though."

"You won't have time for that," Multi said, coming into the room. "I figured if the Impossibles were breaking up, I could have some wheels of my own."

"Let me guess. You want a motorcycle."

"Nah, I'm not that daring. I want something similar to the Impossi-Mobile, but more compact."

"Like a mini-Impossi-Mobile?"

"Exactly."

"All right. Fine. I'll get workin' on it just as soon as I get done with Fluey's motorcycle."

"Can't you work on mine first?"

"It's a first come, first serve basis, Multi."

Multi shrugged, and left. Mike sighed and walked over to his "hanger." He brought out an old motorcycle that one of the SSH's other agents wrecked while hunting some criminal or another. He took out his trusty monkey wrench and began to take it apart. As he was doing that, Coiley walked into the room.

"Mike, can I ask a favor?" he asked.

"You want your own set of wheels, too," Mike said, not looking up from the bike.

"How'd you guess?"

"Fluey and Multi were in here and they wanted the same thing. Look, Coiley, I'd be happy to rig somethin' up for you, but it's goin' to take awhile."

"Yeah, first come, first serve, I know."

"What do you want? Your own car?"

"No."

"A motorcycle?"

"Nope. A compact jet."

"A jet?!"

"Yeah, a jet."

"Coiley . . . . . look, man, I don't know if I have the equipment to build a jet. Much less the spare parts!"

"Can't you take some confiscated villain vehicles and use the parts from those?"

"I suppose I could. But . . . ."

"Thanks, Mike! You're the greatest!"

Coiley ran off after that. Mike groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I got my work cut out for me," he said, and then continued to work on the bike.

Reggie in the meantime, was rigging up a little something for both Multi and Fluey. They happened to be in Reggie's lab at the same time, trying to avoid each other.

"Okay guys," Reggie said. "I know you broke up and both of you needed to be in contact with Big D, so I'm giving you some gadgets."

"Great," Multi said.

"For you, Multi, I placed a TV screen in the neck of your guitar like Coiley's," Reggie replied, handing Multi the guitar. "You have complete access to Big D that way."

"Great," Multi said, smiling. "Now Coiley can't brag about him being the only one with a TV in his guitar!"

"Big deal," Fluey said. "And I suppose you put a TV in my guitar, too, Reggie?"

"I couldn't," Reggie said. "You're guitar is too small."

"Ha, ha!" Multi laughed. "You have no contact with Big D now!"

"I didn't say that," Reggie said. He picked up what looked like a watch. "I created a wrist TV out of a wrist watch."

"A wrist watch TV?" Multi asked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Fluey said. "Talk about original, Multi. You and Coiley have guitars, I have a wrist TV."

Fluey immediately put the watch on his wrist, and took off. Multi looked at Reggie.

"Why'd you have to give him something different?" he asked.

"I would've put it in his guitar, but his guitar is too small," Reggie said, shrugging.

"That's justice for you," Multi grumbled. He left the lab. As he was walking out, Coiley was walking in, in order to pick up his guitar.

"Watch where you're going, Mop Top," he said.

"You watch where I'm walking, Fatso," Multi said.

Reggie sighed and massaged his forehead.

"It's going to be a long day," he said.


	9. The Trap

After awhile, the Impossibles were called into Big D's office. Phyllis had told them they were fighting, and he wanted to know what started it.

"You boys are supposed to be a team," he said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be a team anymore," Coiley said.

"Right," Multi and Fluey said in unison.

"They've been arguing non stop since last night," Phyllis said, with a shrug. "I'm sorry, chief, I don't know what to do."

"I don't know how it happened," Big D said. "But they're just going to have to make the best of the situation. I can't take them off the Siren case now."

"Then just take Multi and Fluey off, Big D," Coiley said. "I can handle the Siren."

"Yeah right," Fluey said. "I'm more competent than Chubby over here. I can take the Siren any day."

"He's got water on the brain if he thinks that!" Multi shouted. "Let me go after the Siren myself, chief."

Big D and Phyllis glanced at each other. They decided not to take any of them off the case. They would just have to try to remember that they were a team, but that was easier said than done. The Impossibles left the room and went their separate ways. After awhile, Mike called them into the garage.

"Okay, you guys wanted your own wheels," he said. "So here you go."

Mike opened a curtain and revealed a green and blue motorcycle, a red and black car, and a purple jet.

"I color coordinated them for you," he replied. "I gotta tell you, I staid up all night on these things. Now if there's nothin' else you want from me, I have to fix the Impossi-Mobile."

The Impossibles didn't say anything. They didn't even thank Mike for his hard work. They just boarded their new vehicles and took off. They didn't even make contact with each other for the rest of the day. Fluey parked his motorcycle outside the malt shop and began practicing his guitar. Multi drove around town, parking behind the school's football field and worked on his own songs. Coiley flew his jet to the city park and practiced there.

In the meantime, the Siren was preparing the final step in Mission Impossibles. She and the Serenes stood in her control room, planning everything out.

"I'm going into town and snatch some supplies," she said. "Professor McDonald will need them to mix the formula. That will also lead the Impossibles here. Your job, girls, is to wait in the three tunnels, and lead them to me."

"What are you going to do once they're inside, Siren?" Shawn asked.

"That's my little secret," the Siren said. "You just get them here."

The Serenes nodded and took their places in the tunnel. The Siren laughed and hopped in her own jet and took off towards the city. She broke into State U and began gathering chemicals, test tubes, flasks, and the like. As she was gathering her material, Professor Questology entered the room.

"You!" he shouted.

"You got that right, doc," the Siren said. "That formula's going to make me a rich woman! See you around, Pops!"

The Siren took her supplies and headed for her jet. Then she took to the air, blasting off. Professor Questology watched her go, and then picked up the phone. He called the SSH right away.

"I need the Impossibles!" he shouted. "The Siren was just here!"

"We'll do what we can, professor," Phyllis said. She hung up the phone and then buzzed Big D. "The Siren's struck again, boss. We need the Impossibles."

"All right," Big D said.

At the moment, Coiley's guitar began to beep. He stopped strumming immediately.

"What do you need, chief?" he asked.

"The Siren has struck again," Big D replied.

"I'm on it!"

Coiley hopped into his jet and turned on the turbo speed. When he did that, he changed into his superhero costume and was off.

"Rally ho!" he called.

Then, Big D buzzed Multi on his guitar.

"The Siren is on the loose," he said. "Go after her."

"You got it, Big D," Multi said, and he put his car into turbo drive, and changed into his own costume.

"Rally ho!" he cried.

Next, Big D got in touch with Fluey on his wrist TV.

"I need you to go after the Siren," he said. "The world's safety depends on it."

"Gotcha, chief!" Fluey shouted, and started up his bike. He took off and changed into his costume as well.

"Rally ho-ho!" he shouted.

The three Impossibles were off. And wouldn't you know, they arrived at the exact same time.

"What are you doing here?" all three asked at the exact same time. "Big D called me to stop the Siren."

"Oh he did, did he?" Coiley asked. "Well, sorry, fellas, but I'm handling this job!"

"Fat chance," Multi said. "This one's mine!"

"You're both out of luck!" Fluey shouted. "This job's mine!"

"Rally ho!" the three of them shouted, and dashed through separate tunnels.

Coiley bounced along as fast as he could. He ran into Natalie.

"Coiley, I'm so glad I found you!" she shouted. "The Siren's here, and she's going to force Professor McDonald to mix up his formula! Quick, I know a shortcut!"

"Lead the way, Natalie!" Coiley shouted, and he followed Natalie down the tunnel.

Fluey practically soared through the tunnel with the power of a river. Cindy grabbed his hand as he went flying by her.

"This way, Fluey!" she shouted. "I know a shortcut!"

"Hey, great, Cindy!" Fluey said.

Cindy led Fluey up a flight of stairs behind the wall. Multi was running down the third tunnel, when he ran into Shawn, literally. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Multi," she said, standing up. "But I have to tell you something. It's the Siren. She's . . . . ."

"Is she here?" Multi asked.

"Well, yes, but . . . ."

"Where?"

"In her lab, down that way. But I have to warn you . . . ."

"Thanks, Shawn!"

"But Multi!"

Too late. Multi was long gone. Shawn followed him down the passage anyway. She just had to warn him that a trap was in store for him, Fluey, and Coiley. The six arrived at the lab, and looked around.

"This has got to be the Siren's lab," Fluey said.

"You're perceptive, Fluid Man," the Siren said, coming into the lab. "Perceptive, but stupid. You fools fell right into my trap!"

"Trap?!" Coiley shouted.

"Of course," the Siren said. "My little girls fooled you into coming to my lab. Now I have you where I want you."

"What do you mean your girls?" Multi asked.

"The Serenes, of course," the Siren laughed. "You didn't honestly think they really liked you, did you?"

"Our job was to turn you against each other," Cindy said. "And it worked!"

"You mean you didn't really like us?" Coiley asked.

"Get real!" Natalie shouted. "You guys are just freaks of nature!"

"It was all just a trick?" Fluey asked.

"And you saps fell for it!" Cindy laughed.

The Impossibles looked at each other and then glared at the Siren.

"I think it's time for a little teamwork, fellas," Coiley said.

"Right, Coiley!" Multi and Fluey shouted in unison.

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, and charged the Siren and the Serenes. The Siren was prepared, though. She took her amulet and zapped Coiley with it. Immediately, his clothes changed back to his rock and roller costume. He fell to the ground after that happened.

"Hey, what happened?" Coiley asked.

"Don't worry, Coiley, I'll get her," Fluey said, and turned into water in order to charge the Siren. "Rally ho-ho!"

The Siren laughed and aimed her amulet at Fluey. She zapped him, and the same thing that happened to Coiley happened to him, too. He crashed to the ground. Then it was Multi's turn.

"Rally ho!" he shouted, multiplying.

"Child's play," the Siren said. She held her amulet and zapped all the Multi Men, including the original. His costume changed, and he crashed right into Coiley and Fluey. All three of them were confused as could be.

"What just happened?" Fluey asked.

"Yeah, what did she do?" Coiley asked.

"I stole your powers!" the Siren shouted. "The super Impossibles aren't so super anymore! Get them, girls!"

Cindy, Natalie, and Shawn jumped on the boys, in order to subdue them. The Impossibles couldn't fight back, because of their morals. They couldn't bring themselves to hit girls, so quickly, the three of them were tied together back to back.

"Excellent, girls," the Siren said. "Now, we'll dispose of them."

The Impossibles were taken to the Siren's torture chamber. They were thrown down a large hole, and then chained to the wall by their wrists. The three of them looked up at the Siren and the Serenes.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Multi asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, Multi Man," the Siren said. "Since you three are powerless, I had a hard time deciding on what exactly to do with you. So I decided to throw you into my sewer drain, and turn the water on to full blast, and I've taken the liberty in plugging the drain, which can only be unplugged by the switch up here with me."

"So you're planning on drowning us," Fluey said.

"I hope you boys can hold your breath for a long time!" the Siren shouted. "Okay, Shawnie! Turn on the water!"

Shawn hesitated for a minute. She hadn't said much during this whole time. Multi looked at her.

"Shawn, don't!" he shouted. "I know you're not like them! You're not evil like the rest of them!"

"Don't listen to him, Shawnie," the Siren said. "He's a rock and roller. Rock and roller just break hearts."

"Please Shawn! Don't do it!"

"Do it, Shawn. He'll just break your heart."

Shawn took a deep breath and grabbed the lever.

"I'm sorry, Multi," she whispered, and yanked.


	10. The Double Cross

Water came out of the pipes and an alarmingly fast rate. Multi was crushed. Shawn couldn't even look at him. She just followed the Siren, Natalie, and Cindy out of the room. They had work to do.

"I can't believe it," Multi said. "I thought she really liked me."

"She was evil, Multi," Coiley said. "They all were."

"I can't believe we fell for it," Fluey said.

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Multi asked.

"I don't know," Fluey said. Then he sighed. "If we still had our powers, I'd be able to slip out of these chains in no time, and then turn off the water. But I can't."

"We're just going to have to face it," Coiley said. "The Siren has done the impossible by defeating The Impossibles."

The boys didn't say much after that. They didn't know what to do. The water was rising too fast. Meanwhile, the Siren and the Serenes had Jerry in the lab. They had tied him to a chair, and were about ready for him to mix his allergy formula.

"Last chance, professor," the Siren said. "Are you going to mix the formula for me or not?"

"Never!" Jerry shouted.

"I'm afraid then, I'm going to have to use extreme measures."

"What are you going to do, kill me? If you kill me, you'll never get the formula!"

"I'm not going to kill you, silly boy. I have a missile aimed right at State University. This is your last chance, Professor McDonald. If you don't mix that formula, I'll have Natalie detonate the missile, and not only will State U be destroyed, but so will all of Megatropolis, as well as the people of the city!"

Jerry thought it over for a moment. He glanced over at Natalie, who was sitting at the controls of a large missile launcher, just waiting to push the red button.

"I think you're bluffing," he said.

"Suit yourself," the Siren said. "Natalie! Prepare for launch! Cindy! Begin the countdown!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Cindy counted down. Natalie's finger inched closer to the button. "Five, four, three, two . . . ."

"No, wait, hold it!" Jerry shouted. "Okay, Siren, okay! You win. I'll mix the formula."

"I knew you'd see it my way, professor," the Siren said, and she snapped her fingers. Cindy and Natalie cut Jerry loose. He stood up and walked over to the test tubes and junk. He glanced at the Siren.

"I've still got the launcher," she warned. "So you'd better not mess this formula up, McDonald."

Jerry gulped, and began to mix the formula. The Siren laughed. Shawn began wring her hands together nervously. The Siren had to be stopped before she could gain a million dollars from selling Jerry's formula, and there was no one to stop her. Unless . . . .

Shawn glanced at the open door, and then at the Siren, Cindy, and Natalie. The three of them were watching Jerry intently, making sure he didn't mix the formula wrong, or anything like that. No one was watching the door. She quietly snuck out and ran to the torture chamber. By the time she arrived, water had just reached the top of the hole. She pulled the lever to turn it off, and then she pulled another lever to unplug the drain. Water spilled out as fast as it filled up. The Impossibles coughed and spat the water out of their mouths, and then they looked up.

"Hey, it's Shawn!" Fluey shouted. Shawn then leaped into the hole.

"What are you doing here?" Multi asked.

"Setting you guys free," Shawn said, taking out a hairpin. She began to fiddle with Multi's chains. "I'm going to help you get your super powers back so you can stop the Siren."

"I knew you weren't like her!" Multi shouted.

"She's planning on having Professor McDonald mix up his formula," Shawn explained. "And then she's going to sell it, claiming it's hers."

"There's no time to lose," Coiley said.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Fluey shouted, just as Shawn finished unlocking the chains.

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and climbed out of the hole. Shawn followed them.

"Rally ho!" she called.

By the time Shawn helped the Impossibles escape, Jerry had finished his allergy formula. He handed the test tube to the Siren.

"Are you sure this is the correct formula?" she asked.

"I'm not one to trifle with Megatropolis's safety, Siren," Jerry said. "There's my million dollar formula. So I guess you can sell it."

"Of course," the Siren said. She turned to Cindy and Natalie. "We'll be rich, girls. This will make us millions! Millions!"

The girls began to laugh. Shawn and the Impossibles stood in the doorway, looking inside the lab.

"How are we going to get our powers back?" Multi asked.

"She's keeping them inside her amulet," Shawn explained. "That's where her hypnotizing power comes from, too."

"Hey, I get it," Fluey said. "All we have to do is break her amulet."

"But I don't know how we'll do it," Shawn said. "It's impossible!"

"Shawn, you forget you're dealing with the Impossibles," Multi said.

"Super powers or not, we can still do the impossible," Coiley said.

The Siren put the formula down on the table. Jerry was about to sneak out, but the Siren noticed him heading for the door. She then nodded to Cindy and Natalie. The two of them grabbed Jerry by the arms and proceeded to tie him up.

"You're not leaving now, are you, professor?" she asked. "I need you here to make more formula for me."

"Over my dead body!" Coiley shouted.

"Ours, too!" Multi shouted.

"Give up, Siren!" Fluey yelled. "You can't win!"

"That's impossible!" the Siren yelled. "How did you get loose?! You should've been drowned by now!"

"We're the Impossibles," Fluey said. "And we are just impossible!"

"Give us back our powers!" Multi shouted.

"Never!" the Siren yelled. "Girls! Attack!"

Cindy and Natalie jumped. It looked as though they were winning the fight. Cindy had Fluey pinned down to the floor, and she was ready to knock him out cold.

"I know you well, Fluid Man," she said. "You have a killer punch. But you wouldn't dare hit me! You can't hit a girl!"

"You're right, I can't," Fluey said. "But she can!"

"What?"

Cindy looked up and was met by a fist in the face. Shawn had punched her right in the nose. Fluey stood up and gave her five. Natalie, in the meantime, had Multi and Coiley in a corner. The two of them couldn't hit her either, and it didn't help that Natalie had a gun in her hand.

"You won't be able to ricochet these bullets, Coil Man," she said. "Or let your duplicates take them for you, Multi Man. Without your powers, you two are as good as dead!"

"Not so fast, Natalie!" Shawn shouted, and she slapped the gun right out of Natalie's hand.

"Shawnie!" Natalie shouted. "What did you do that for?!"

"Yeah, Shawn! You're supposed to be on our side!" Cindy yelled.

"Not anymore," Shawn said. "From here on end, I fight for justice. I fight with the Impossibles! So you'd better give them back their powers, Siren!"

"A double cross!" the Siren shouted. "Ooohhhh! You're making a big mistake, Shawnie. I could have made you rich! You had a lot of potential, but you threw it away, for that . . . . that goody-goody two shoes mop topped Impossible!"

With that, Shawn picked up a flask and threw it at the Siren. She ducked. Multi ran over and unhooked her amulet.

"I got the amulet!" he shouted.

"No!" the Siren yelled.

Multi swung the amulet around and threw it against the wall. It smashed to pieces. Mist flew out of it, and surrounded the Impossibles. When it cleared, the boys' powers were restored. But the Siren wasn't licked yet. She turned to Cindy and Natalie.

"Girls!" she shouted. "We're getting out of here!"

Cindy and Natalie ran over to the Siren and stood close to her. She stared at the Impossibles and Shawn, and was about to step on a small button by her foot on the floor. Just as she stepped on it, she walked to another part of the room, and grabbed Jerry, who was still tied up.

"I may not be able to get my formula," she said. "But I can make more with the professor here!"

At that moment, a trap door opened, and the Siren and the two Serenes fell through it, taking Jerry with them.

"Where does that trap door lead to?" Multi asked.

"The Siren's escape hatch," Shawn said. "She's now in her plane, and taking off to who knows where."

"We've gotta follow her!" Fluey shouted. "Come on!"

The Impossibles and Shawn ran out of the castle. The Siren had a feeling they would try to follow her, so she swooped down and blasted Fluey's motorcycle, Multi's car, and Coiley's jet into pieces. Then, as icing on the cake, she blasted her castle, and the area around it. The Impossibles and Shawn were now stranded on top of the mountain.

"Let's see you follow me now!" she shouted.

"Gladly!" Coiley shouted, and sprung into the air, after the Siren's jet. "Rally ho!"

"Rally ho this, Coil Man!" the Siren shouted, and she pushed a button. A cannonball blasted out of the jet and made a direct hit with Coiley. He was blown back to the mountain.

"I'll get her," Fluey said. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey shot into the air, and turned into a storm cloud. He began blasting lightning at the Siren's jet. The Siren laughed and blasted another cannonball through the cloud. Fluey turned back into liquid form and chased after the jet.

"Rally ho-ho!" he called out.

"See how you like a taste of your own medicine, Fluid Man!" the Siren sent her own lightning bolt and it was a direct hit.

"Yeow!" Fluey shouted, and he retreated back to the mountain. Multi was up next.

"I'll cool her jets," he said. "Rally ho!"

Multi duplicated himself and charged the Siren and her jet plane. The Siren laughed and shot machine gun bullets out at the images. They hit all of them except the original, but the Siren didn't know that.

"So much for the Impossibles!" she shouted. "They should know that it's impossible to capture me! Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

With that, the Siren took off, leaving Shawn and the Impossibles stranded.

"She got all of my duplicates," Multi said.

"Thank goodness she missed the original," Shawn said. "But how do we get down?"

"And how do we go after her?" Fluey said. "Our wheels are wrecked!"

"What I wouldn't give for the Impossi-Jet right now," Coiley said.

"Rally ho!" three familiar voices called out. Suddenly, the Impossi-Jet flew to the side of the mountain, driven by Mike. Reggie and Phyllis were with him.

"Need a lift?" Phyllis asked.

"Boy, are we glad you showed up!" Coiley shouted, as he, Fluey, Multi, and Shawn jumped in.

"We had a feelin' you'd need the Impossi-Jet," Mike said. "Precisely why I fixed it. Which way did the Siren go, guys?"

"That way," Multi said. "And don't spare the horse power!"

"I gotcha," Mike said.

"Rally ho!" the entire group shouted, and then they took off after the Siren.

The Impossi-Jet caught up with the Siren's jet in no time at all. Cindy felt they were being followed so she turned around and to her complete horror, found the Impossi-Jet.

"Siren! Siren!" she shrieked.

"What is it?" the Siren asked.

"The Impossibles! They're following us!"

"What?! That's impossible! I thought I stranded them! Oh well, no matter. We still have an ace up our sleeve."

"Stop, Siren!" Fluey shouted. "You can't escape!"

"So you better give up!" Multi shouted.

"You Impossibles better go back," the Siren said. "Or else I'll drop the professor! And I'll have you know, it's a ten thousand foot drop!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Multi yelled.

"Oh wouldn't I?" the Siren laughed. "Okay, Natalie! Eject!"

Natalie smiled sneakily and pushed the eject button. A trap door opened from the bottom of the plane, and Jerry fell.

"Help!" he cried out. The Siren and the two Serenes laughed, and took off.

"She's gettin' away!" Mike yelled.

"No time for that now, Mike," Coiley said. "We have to save the professor."

"Dive! Dive!" Reggie shouted.

So, Mike dove, but there was no way they'd be able to reach Jerry in time.

"He's fallin' to fast," Mike said. "I can't get the Impossi-Jet to go any faster!"

"We'll never make it!" Phyllis shouted. "It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Phyllis," Multi said. "Right guys?"

"Right, Multi," Coiley said. "Leave this to us."

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and the three of them jumped out of the Impossi-Jet.

Mike straightened the jet out and he, Phyllis, Reggie, and Shawn watched the boys go, using their powers to boost them. They managed to reach the ground first, and then shot upwards.

"Rally ho!" they cried. The three of them managed to catch Jerry before he could hit the ground.

"Glad you could drop in, Professor," Coiley said.

"Thanks, Impossibles," Jerry said, as the Impossibles brought him up to the Impossi-Jet. "Another few seconds and I would've had it!"

"Come on back in, guys," Reggie said. "Time to go after the Siren."

"Right," the Impossibles said, and jumped back into the Impossi-Jet. "Rally ho!"

Mike poured on the speed, having the jet soar as fast as it could go. They nearly broke the sound barrier trying to catch up with the Siren. The Siren turned around and glared at them.

"Darn it!" she shouted.

"What do we do now?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, they're gaining on us!" Natalie yelled.

"I can see that!" the Siren shouted. "Well, it's time to lighten the load."

"What do you mean lighten the load?" Cindy asked. In response, the Siren pushed another eject button, and Cindy and Natalie were ejected from the plane.

"Whooaaaa!" they cried as they flew upwards.

"Sorry, girls," the Siren said. "But it's every woman for herself!"

The ejector seats fell downwards then. Luckily parachutes opened. Natalie and Cindy floated to safety.

"I guess there's no honor among thieves," Reggie said.

"There are SSH agents waitin' down there in the drop zone," Mike said. "They won't get away."

"Now all we've got to do is stop the Siren," Phyllis said.

"Leave that to us," Fluey said. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey turned into water and jumped out of the Impossi-Jet. He flew through the tail pipe of the Siren's jet, and then popped out of the engine.

"Give up, Siren!" he shouted. "It's all over!"

"What can you do to me, Fluid Man?" she asked. "You're just a kid! And besides which, you can't hit a lady!"

"I have news for you, Siren! You're no lady! Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey turned into a miniature tidal wave. He splashed the Siren, which caused her to fall backwards. She ended up kicking the steering wheel of her plane and she took a nosedive downwards.

"Oh no!" she shouted. "I'll crash!"

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted. He jumped out of the Impossi-Jet and down to earth. Once he landed, he stretched, and caught the Siren's plane before it crashed.

"She's all yours, Multi!" he called.

"Rally ho!" Multi yelled, and duplicated himself. He went forward and grabbed the Siren by the shoulders. Then he dropped her in the nearest jail. Mike landed the Impossi-Jet, and the group ran into the jail.

"It's all over, Siren," Coiley said. "You lost."

"That can't happen!" the Siren shouted. "It's impossible to defeat the Siren! Impossible!"

"Have you got a lot to learn, Siren," Fluey said. "Nothing's impossible for the Impossibles!"


	11. Epilogue

The Siren was tossed in jail, along side Cindy and Natalie. Although Shawn was in cahoots with the Siren, she was only sentenced to two hundred hours of community service. A week later, The Impossibles, Mike, Phyllis, Reggie, and Shawn were at State University, listening to a presentation made by Professor Jerry McDonald. He was presenting his allergy formula.

"And so, with this formula," he said. "All allergies can be cured, from something as simple as pollen, to animals and food allergies."

The audience applauded loudly. After the presentation, the Impossibles stepped up to the stage to congratulate Jerry on his discovery.

"A formula like that could change the world," Coiley said.

"I know," Jerry said. "And thanks to you Impossibles, this formula will remain safe. You guys really saved the day."

"We were just doing our job, Professor," Multi said.

And what a job they did, too! The Impossibles had been awarded medals of honor by Big D, for cracking the Siren case wide open.

"You know you three are the only agents in SSH history to ever defeat the Siren!" Phyllis shouted.

"Yeah, I thought the whole thing was downright impossible!" Mike shouted.

"It's like we've been telling you, Mike," Coiley said.

"Nothing's impossible for the Impossibles!" the boys said in unison.

And that it wasn't. The Impossibles then climbed into the Impossi-Jet and took off. Lawbreakers, beware. For no matter what the crime, the Impossibles will stop you, since nothing is impossible for The Impossibles.

"Rally ho!" they cried, as they disappeared into the sky.

The End


End file.
